


Drunk Texts #2

by VitaLupum



Series: Drunk Texting [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Texting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaLupum/pseuds/VitaLupum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...further adventures of drunk Jay...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Texts #2

            Alex winced as his phone went off, and stared at it.

            Jay?

            ‘ _lex pls hello tim no car me’_

 _‘_ Alex stared at the message, and then put the phone back under his pillow and rolled over.

            ‘ _alex pls i dunkin’ an am car ned have duck’_

 _‘_ Alex shook his head, and text back.

            ‘ _jay i’m sleep pls text tim again x’_

_‘u dun unde2334 tim leaf me to ide in bug tree’_

_‘_ Alex suppressed a groan. It was one a.m. He needed to be up early tomorrow. This shit did not fly.

            ‘ _Jay it is 1am pls go 2 sleep x’_

_‘th dunk say quick quack’_

_‘_ Alex’s brow furrowed. Jay had a duck?

            ‘ _ale pls dondut leaves3 jay nduck a lone inn rose woof_ _¿_ ’

            ‘ _r u in rosswood. y x’_

_‘ham in rolls wood alx is cold pls safety duck’_

_‘_ Alex shook his head, and dialled in a number.

            “Tim, why have you let Jay wander around Rosswood alone,” he asked, and Tim sighed.

            “Is he texting you?”

            “Yes. Why does he have a duck?” Alex asked, and there was a non-committal sound from the other end of the phone.

            “It’s going for a ride with him.”

            “Go pick him up,” Alex groaned, and Tim let out a snort of irritation.

            “Fine. But you owe me, Kralie.”

            He hung up, and Alex’s phone pinged again.

            ‘ _alexx m on adventur’_

 _‘and where r u on an adventure 2, jay? x’_ Alex replied. Tim was going to find Jay. It was all fine. Might as well humour him.

_‘badger’_


End file.
